danskefilmfandomcom_da-20200215-history
John Hurt
Filmography # Whistle and I'll come to You (2010) - James Parkin # Love at First Sight (2010) - Arthur # Brighton Rick (2010) - Phil Corkery # Lou (2010) - Doyle # The Gruffalo (2009) - Owl (voice) # 44 Inch Chest (2009) - Old Man Peanut # The Limits of Control (2009) - Guitar # An Englishman in New York (2009) - Quentin Crisp # New York, I Love You (2009) - Bellhop # Lezione 21 (2008) - Mondrian Kilroy # Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) - Trevor "Brrom" Bruttenholm # Recount (2008) - Warren Christopher # Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) - Professor Oxley # Outlander (2008) - Hrothgar # The Oxford Murders (2008) - Arthur Seldom # Boxes (2007) - Le père de Fanny # Perfume: The sStory of a Murderer (2006) - Narrator (voice) # V for Vendetta (2006) - Adam Sutler # Hiroshima (2005) - Narrator (voice) # The Skeleton Key (2005) - Ben Devereaux # Manderlay (2005) - Narrator (voice) # Shooting Dogs (2005) - Christopher # The Proposition (2005) - Jellon Lamb # Valiant (2005) - Felix (voice) # Short Order (2005) - Felix # Tabloid (2004) - Vince # Pride (2004) - Harry (voice) # Hellboy (2004) - Trevor "Broom" Bruttenholm # Dogville (2003) - Narrator (voice) # Owning Mahowny (2003) - Victor Foss # Bait (2002) - Jack Blake # Miranda (2002) - Christian # Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) - Mr. Ollivander # The Hidden Wars of Desert Storm (2001) - Narrator (voice) # Captain Corelli's Mandolin (2001) - Dr. Iannis # Lost Souls (2000) - Father Lareaux # Krapp's Last Tape (2000) - Krapp # New Blood (2000) - Alan White # The Tigger Movie (2000) - Narrator (voice) # You're Dead... (1999) - Maitland # If... Dog... Rabbit... (1999) - Sean Cooper # Le château des singes (1999) - Sebastian (voice) # All the Little Animals (19989 - Mr. Summers # Night Train (1998) - Michael Poole # The Climb (1998) - Chuck Langer # The Commissioner (1998) - James Morton # Bandyta (1997) - Babits # Contact (1997) - S.R. Hadden # Love and Death on Long Island (1997) - Giles De'Ath # Tender Loving Care (1997) - Dr. Turner # Wild Bill (1995) - Charley Prince # Dead Man (1995) - John Scholfield # Rob Roy (1995) - Montrose # Prisoners in Time (1995) - Eric Lomax # Saigon Baby (1995) - Jack Lee # Two Nudes Bathing (1995) - Marquis de Prey # Förräderi (1994) - Narrator (voice) # Thumbelina (1994) - Mr. Mole (voice) # Six Characters in Search of an Author (1994) - The Father # Rabbit Ears: Aladdin and the Magic Lamp (1994) - Storyteller # Even Cowgirls Get the Blues (1993) - The Countess # Monolith (1993) - Villano # Great Moments in Aviation (1993) - Rex Goodyear # Living on the Burrowed Time (1993) - Sean # L'oeil qui ment (1992) - Anthony / Le Marquis # Lapse of Memory (1992) - Conrad Farmer # King Ralph (1991) - Lord Percival Graves # I Dreamt I Woke Up (1991) - Boorman's Alter Ego # Frankenstein Unbound (1990) - Dr. Joe Buchanan # The Field (1990) - Bird' O'Donnell # Windprints (1990) - Charles Rutherford # The Investigation: Inside a Terrorist Bombing (1990) - Chris Mullin # Romeo.Juliet (1990) - La Dame aux Chats / Mercutio # Scandal (1989) - Stephen Ward # Little Sweetheart (1989) - Robert Burger # The Bengali Night (1988) - Lucien Metz # A Dinner of Herbs (1988) - Verse reader # David Macaulay: Pyramid (1988) - Khufu / Second French Explorer (voice) # Deadline (1988) - Granville Jones # Rocinante (1987) - Bill # Aria (1987) - The Actor # Thamas Film (1987) - Narrator #2 # From the Hip (1987) - Douglas Benoit # The Hunting of the Snark (1987) - The Narrator # White Mischief (1987) - Gilbert Colvile # Jake Speed (1986) - Sid # The Black Cauldron (1985) - The Horned King (voice) # After Darkness (1985) - Peter Hunningford # Nineteen Eighty-Four (1984) - Winston Smith # The Hit (1984) - Braddock # Success Is the Best Revenge (1984) - Sino Montecurva # Champions (1984) - Bob Champion # The Osterman Weekend (1983) - Lawrence Fassett # King Lear (1983) - The Fool # The Plague Dogs (1982) - Snitter (voice) # Partners (1982) - Kerwin # Night Crossing (1982) - Peter Strelzyk # History of the World: Part I (1981) - Jesus # Heaven's Gate (1980) - Billy Irvine # The Elephant Man (1980) - John Merrick # Alien (1979) - Kane # The Lord of the Rings (1978) - Aragorn (voice) # Watership Down (1978) - Hazel (voice) # Midnight Express (1978) - Max # The Shout (1978) - Anthony Fielding # The Disappearance (1977) - Atkinson # Spectre (1977) - Mitri Cyon # East of Elephant Rock (1977) - Nash # Three Dangerous Ladies (1977) - Lt. Simmonds # La linea del fiume (1976) - Chandler # The Naked Civil Servant (1975) - Quentin Crips # The Ghoul (1975) - Tom Rawlings # Little Malcolm (1974) - Malcolm Scrawdyke # The Playboy of the Western World (1974) - Christopher Mahon # The Pied Piper (1972) - Franz # 10 Rillington Place (1971) - Timothy John Evans # Mr. Forbush and the Penguins (1971) - Richard Forbush # In Search of Gregory (1969) - Daniel # Before Winter Comes (1969) - Lieutenant Pilkington # Sinful Davey (1969) - Davey Haggart # The Sailor from Gibraltar (1967) - John # A Man for All Seasons (1966) - Rich # This Is My Street (1964) - Charlie # The Wild and the Willing (1962) - Phil Corbett